spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:William Leonard/Request for Demotion: The Terrible Travis
EDIT 6/6/2016: first off, i would like to thank everybody who's called me out on this half-assed shambles of a "demotion request" - especially to you, travis, for providing a great in-depth defense and staying fairly level-headed throughout this fiasco, which is more than can be said for me. now i think it's also time to apologise. travis, all the points you leveled against me are true, and i see that now. i was being incredibly hypocritical for accusing you the way i did, for the most petty and untruthful things. i have completely failed at being a decent bureaucrat since the wiki was readopted, and this incident is pretty much the final nail in the coffin for me as far as being a decent wiki contributor goes. god, even just reading the points i wrote in a matter of minutes two days ago, i have no idea what the hell i was talking about. maybe it's because it's 2am and i can't sleep due the stress i've put myself under all week, but i just want to delete this entire page. i want to delete this account, i want to put this all behind me and never think about the spongebob fanon wiki again. but of course i can't do that until i've faced up to the facts. maybe i wrote it because i just didn't care. i was tired of this wiki, i was tired of having to assume a leadership role of a site i no longer enjoy being a part in, a site on the internet that no longer feels important to me. and i ended up taking all this pent-up frustration out on you. and for that i am deeply, truly sorry, travis. you're far more deserving of an admin's position than i am of a bureaucrat's. i'm sure alan can write up a far more solid demotion request if he wishes. i probably won't be around to read it though. i'm sure he's already pissed off at me too. i wish i could change that, but i'm sure i've already shown that i can't do anything right here anymore. effective immediately, i am ridding myself of both admin and bureaucrat rights - but not before promoting kelpy g to admin like i should have done when he first approached me with his successful request three weeks ago, and nullifying this request for demotion. i've been on this wiki for almost seven years, almost half my life - i've essentially grown up on this very site. but this whole situation has slapped me awake to the realization that i can't do this anymore. i've already moved on from this wiki mentally for a while now. it's time for me to do it for real, before i crack any more. i'm sorry, travis. i'm sorry, everybody. thank you all, and goodbye. (p.s. due to the nature of people never really forgetting their past experiences no matter how much they may try, i will likely still pop up here every now and then. but not often, and not with much to say. i think i've said enough for now.) Category:Blog posts